Boys Town
by YiffyWolfman
Summary: James, after moving to a new neighbourhood meets Alex and feeling alone in his life after, hopes to make friends and they discover new things about themselves. WARNING: James & Alex romance.
1. Chapter 1

**SILENT HILL**

**Boys Town**

_Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are owned by Konami._

_Pairing: James/Alex_

_Warnings: M rating. Language and Sexual references later on._

_Authors Notes: - Theres a bit of alternate reality here as Josh, Alex's brother is alive. But that's all that might strike you as odd. Just letting you know in advance. Some spoilers might occur._

_Chapter One_

'Laura? It's 8am.' Came the gentle voice of James Sunderland, knocking on the soft wood door of the bedroom. He had been awake most of the night and had waited as long as he could stand it. It was the day that the bratty young girl under his care would start her first day at a new school, and James was worried. Laura wasn't like most girls her age; she wore her hair in blonde pigtails and dressed in suspenders and coloured shirts yes, but she had in her a certain wisdom James realised. She reminded him of Mary.

It scared him how much she spoke and acted like Mary sometimes. And each time he'd tell himself that Mary was like a mother-figure to young Laura from the extended period of time they'd spent together while in care at the same hospital. He almost regretted not seeing them together. Not visiting. Not caring. He shuddered, remembering how cruel her words had sounded to him. Laura was beginning to say cruel hurtful remarks too. It came as a suprise when one morning while James was taking his time brushing his teeth in the bathroom, she had charged in screaming, telling him he was worse than a woman for time spent in the bathroom. Of course, he chuckled at the time, but more and more the small reminders had begun to cut him.

The girl had lived here for just under a year. It had taken a long time dealing with courts and custody. They had both agreed that Laura should be raised in a family unit. However the letter resurfaced stating Mary's intention to adopt Laura once they had both left the hospital. It also came to light that she had no intention of adopting her under the name Sunderland. Under James' name, but to adopt her under her maiden name.

This proved to be a problem as she had died not fullfilling this wish, and James had felt a pang of guilt, stepping up immediately to apply for parental responsibilty himself rather than the alternative, placing her with the system. Laura kicked and screamed at this idea at first, but the judge presiding over the decision had convinced her that living with James would be better for her than being placed in the adoption system. Laura had stubbornly kicked at James' shin and reluctantly nodded, allowing James to be on paper, as her adoptive father.

James had a four bedroom house and Laura wasted no time in picking the biggest bedroom. He smiled, admiring her 'shooting for the stars' attitude, he had money, a lot of money. He was a pilot for almost twenty years and being the money-conscious man that he was, stored thousands away at a time away from Mary and the aching feeling that he might need it one day. Mary didn't work and was also very easy to please, requiring little more than his pocket change to live on a week. With taxes and bills being the bulk of their spending, the house had been paid off clean for a decade. Losing his job just as Mary got sick had deliverred him a large bonus for redundancy and this he had stored with the rest.

The first week that Laura lived there, James had spoiled her, giving her a budget to decorate her room however she wished. She chose a yellow-pink colour scheme and a dozen expensive stuffed toys to keep her company in the weeks it took to find a decent school nearby. They lived in a very upper-middle class neighbourhood, mostly white families with two cars. James hated the neighbours, they were just so phony. Not the kind of people he'd socialize with. Mary, however, had every intention of meeting and greeting, joining book clubs and shared cookery classes. She had been so hopeful of that life. Then not more than a month after moving in, she had caught the disease that would eventually end her life.

This was the story James and Laura would tell when they asked what happened to Laura's mother in hushed voiced. They always said she died because she was sick. But they both knew; James had killed Mary.

Laura had every right to be angry at James. But she didn't show it often. Just the odd hurtful remark and rude comment that would break him, slowly. Eventually she'd get tired of trying to punish James and live with him without the silent hatred. She could have told the police and the judge what James had done but she, for whatever reason didn't. He didn't ask her about it, he felt he had no right to ask her such a thing when they were both trying to start a new life and forget the horrors of Silent Hill.

Choosing a school was difficult. Laura was demanding, sending him 'round circles. She wanted a public school, then private, then Bernards School for The Gifted. Until eventually heading back to the start with the local public school. James had shown signs of irritation in the car, pinching the bridge of his nose, sighing often. Laura loved it. But the games were over when they had ran out of schools to look at. It wasn't easy to get her in, most of the parents were members of the local PTA and social boards. He had no pull and the school board asked alot of questions and were suspicious about letting in a single father. It was then that Laura, the true master of getting her own way that she was, pretended to cry, and went on to say she missed her mother Mary. And with that they were admitted in to the school immediately.

She pretended not to be excited. New school and possible new friends. James was in despair when she refused to show any appreciation, but he could tell she was excited, laying out her clothes the night before with a big smile in her face reflected in the mirror. He had shared his own private smile when he whispered goodnight and softly closed her bedroom door. And as he went in to wake her, Laura was sat on the bed, dressed in the clothes she had set out. 'I'm up already!' She said, glaring at him the way she did when she was trying to sound serious. 'Let's go James! Your so slow!' She said, marching passed him and he heard the front door opening.

'Wait, Laura!' He said, a little frazzled and not sure what was happening, chasing her to the front door. 'What about breakfast?' He wasn't ready for how fast this was going and was hoping for something a little more like he had imagined; sitting eating breakfast, smiling and laughing. But he was foolish to think they had that sort of relationship.

'I have twenty dollars remember.' Laura said, rolling her eyes and making her way down the sidewalk. She knew the way, she spent alot of her time out of the house, trying to keep away from James. She'd walked to the school several times in a week, sitting on the swings when it was closed, imagining what it might be like.

'Uh, okay... alright then, if you're sure.' James hid his disappointment, walking out down the path and on to the sidewalk, watching until she was well out of sight. His stomach was churning, he was both worried and excited for her. He was tempted to take the car and park it outside the school and watch for her but then shook that idea off, realising it may not look good to the locals.

Speaking of locals;

'Josh! Watch the damn street!'

'Huh?' James looked across the street, seeing a young boy about Lauras age, scuttling off down the sidewalk, holding his yellow school bag. James smiled to himself, stifling a laugh as he sees a man, younger than himself, with dark brown gelled hair and brown eyes come bolting out of the house after what appeared to be his kid. The boy laughed and continued running down the sidewalk. James saw that the kid was just running to annoy the man who, James noticed, was struggling to keep himself decent wearing only a pair of ripped jeans, which he was currently tugging on the belt until he noticed James, who was giving a awkward wave.

'Is there a problem?' The man practically shouted, red-faced at a woman, walking hand-in-hand with her daughter. She shook her head in disgrace at the mans failure to compose himself. Then he looked over to James, and felt a flush rise in his cheeks, remembering that he was half-naked in the middle of the street. James raised an eyebrow, unable to look as serious as the unimpressed woman passing by. 'Hi.' The young man said, lifting one hand in a half-assed nervous greeting to James. James just looked on, bemused expression on his face. He waved back, smiling. 'Uh... kid brother... almost left without his bag.' He added, thumbing behind him to draw attention to the open door of the house.

Both men seemed to suddenly forget how they had failed to reign in their kids and just started laughing to each other. 'Don't worry about it... my... daughter just left without breakfast.' James stifled his laughter and pretended to be going through the mailbox as an excuse to stick around and talk to the flustered man who he instantly decided he liked. A rare thing to a man with no friends. He hadn't gone in to any detail regarding the adoption or a dead wife or Silent Hill just yet but he didn't want to scare him off just yet.

'Yeah well, your fully dressed, so I think I win.' James smiled and felt himself glance across the street to the man who also didn't seem to want to make much effort to go back inside the house... or dress, much to James' amusement.

James felt warm inside, he liked this man and felt bad that he'd caught him on a bad day. He smiled apologetically and walked across to him, holding his hand out in greeting. 'I'm James... we just moved in.' He said with a warm smile.

'Alex.' The other man said. He looked awkward, glancing everywhere but directly at James as he reached for his hand, shaking it quickly up and down before pulling back, rubbing his hand behid his head. James noticed Alex's hand was sweaty and he begun to sweat in response to this. 'I...er... better go, get dressed.' Alex laughed, obviously embarresed. James, being unable to understand his situation grinned and nodded.

'Me too. I'll see you around then.' He replied, watching Alex back away into his house as he did the same. It all happened so fast, James closed the door and went to take a shower. He wondered if he'd see Alex around again. He didn't know why... but he wanted to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**SILENT HILL**

**Boys Town**

_Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are owned by Konami._

_Pairing: James/Alex_

_Warnings: M rating. Language and Sexual references. This chapter has moderate smut._

_Authors Notes: -This chapter deals mainly with Alex's past. Some spoilers might occur. But mainly a quick smutty chapter with Alex- You have been warned._

_Chapter Two_

Alex couldn't tell. Not for sure.

He had just closed the door and hid himself behind the door. He was working something over in his mind. He was confused. The man he had just met. His neighbour. James. There was something about him, but Alex didn't know what. But he had an aura about him, the kind that only you can see because you have the same aura. Alex couldn't tell for sure... But the aura James had seemed to scream 'Silent Hill'.

Alex was shaken. This man. James. They seemed to share an unnatural instant bond that transcended most physical bonds. Even if he hadn't experienced what he had experienced in Silent Hill, Alex couldn't get this idea out of his mind. That this neighbour was not only his neighbour here, but had shared space of that same ghostly town where Alex was just over a year ago. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to leave it behind. But at the same time, he wanted to scream from his lungs all his fears and locked up memories.

He had killed Josh. His little brother. It had been an accident sure. But there he was given life and form again by some unnatural force of that otherworld breaching Silent Hill. Alex didn't know why Josh was resurrected and not any of the other children, but he was grateful. Even if it meant watching his mother and father die again, Alex had wiped his conscience clean of his brothers death, and right now, that's all that mattered.

But James. He was something else. He had been touched by Silent Hill. Maybe he just passed through. Or maybe, he's one of them. A cultist tracking him all the way here to take Josh back to where he belonged. Alex didn't care right now. He'd find a way to ask these questions to James later, but now he had other things on his mind; getting dressed mainly. After racing out just tugging on his pants, he'd made an idiot out of himself. _Not the best first impressions meeting a handsome guy... handsome? What? _Alex didn't want to have these thoughts. He remembered being a teenager, his mother finding a picture of the local swim team under his bed was bad enough, but when he almsot got outed at school by some kid that pretended to show him affection, he reacted violently, punching the kid in the face and swearing that he'd kill them if they ever said anything.

Alex had known he was gay since he was fourteen. He wasn't the best looking guy in the world sure, but gay? Alex thought he'd been cursed with bad luck, having the strict religious family that he had too. But then he met a girl at school called Elle, and he was no genius either but he could tell she liked him. He was embarrased when she kissed him and didn't have the heart to tell her no until they were sixteen. With Alex making no move on her at all in two years of dating or even kissing her back, she had figured it out herself. When she questioned him, he didn't deny it and they settled on being friends right when she promised never to tell his secret. It suited Alex fine as a lot of kids forgot the gay rumours seeing them hanging out all the time, they just assumed they were still dating.

Elle had encouraged Alex to get out there and meet someone, but Alex, being the hardass that he was, said that he didn't need anybody. Which was a lie. Having friends was great, but Alex was a lonely kid all the way through his teens, the hole in his heart eventually frosted over. He grew crazy. Resentful of everything and everyone. He treated Elle and Josh like shit and quickly made a name for himself as the black sheep of the family.

Behind closed doors, Alex had fallen over the edge faster than anyone had realised. He had fantasies, sadistic fantasies of killing his brother and becoming the center of attention once again. And although he never made good of these faithless imaginings, he wasn't happy when he realised that Josh had died. He hadn't got what he wanted. All he got was a secure cell in a juvenille mental institution with his parents telling everyone he'd enlisted for military service to cover their shame.

Lie after lie fuelled his imagination until he even believed he was in the military and Josh was just missing. He had returned home, escaping, and eager to find his lost brother. All he found was the truth in Silent Hill.

'Fuck.' Alex sighed, heavily reminded him of his mental past. He needed to forget all that and take his mind off it. He decided against getting dressed and dropped the pants around his ankles. He wanted to relieve some tension, and since he was home alone finally, retreated to the bedroom and lay on the bed. He hadn't had his alone time for weeks. This was their mothers parents house and Alex told some lies and managed to get Josh in to school here.

As Alex's rough hands trailed up and down his chest, he tried to think about sex, but all he could think about was Silent Hill and James. Alex wasn't about to stop though, closing his eyes and letting his hands roam over his stomach and slipping his calloused fingers under the waistband of his white briefs. He let out a husky groan of approval, he hadn't touched himself like this for so long. His fingers wrapped around his hardening member and stroked slowly, teasingly up and down. He had all day, he wasn't going to waste this opportunity thinking about the past. He spat in his palm and let the hand join the other under his briefs, massaging the wetness against his flesh making an obscene wet skin-slapping sound as he worked from the base to the head, letting the tip of his swollen member peak out, slicking a trail of slimy pre-come against his stomach. Alex's cock felt good, hot and rock hard in his hands, he knew how he liked it, but he needed some motivation. His thumb collected a glob of pre-come from the tip and brought it to his tongue, licking it off, savouring the salty taste.

This is what he missed, he missed being able to do things he wanted to do, no annoying brother or psychologists watching him. He loved being the only one seeing this. Although his erection had started the moment he grasped the handsome blonde neighbours hand and shook it. God he felt so dirty, getting off thinking about how he was shirtless and sweaty in front of some guy he'd never seen before. He imagined James' eyes on him now.

'Ohh... god yeah..' Alex moaned, a real moan. A heavy, needy, ready to come right now moan. He grasped his leaking tool with both hands, he begun pumping the flesh for all he was worth, rocking his hips into his palms and lifting his ass of the bed to fuck his own hands and then sank his hips back down to the mattress. He bit his lip, he was hot all over, skin red and sweating, he was ready. He rammed his cock into his hands, hard and fast, like a well lubed machine. He felt the familiar wet heat rising and burning in his loins and he couldn't hold back one more second. 'Ahh! Ah, fuck! Yes fuck yes! Aha!'

He was loud. Really loud, but he didn't care. He was coming and it felt great. A vast contrast to how he usually felt. He kept up the loud pleasurable cries and grunts all the while shooting a great hot spill of Alex's seed all across his stomach and chest, overachieving with a few streaks, he hit his cheek with a wet slap and his tongue darted out to taste. Another hit the pillow and the headboard. He tensed up, riding out his climax as, he breathing slowed and his whole body relaxed in a sticky mess.

'God.' He gasped, running his hand through his hair. 'Haven't done it like that in a while. Fuck!' He was proud of himself, forgetting he still had that in him. 'Must see that James guy again.' He said after a few moments of contented silence, wiping up his mess. He rolled on his side and proceeded to close his eyes. After all that excitement he suddenly felt very tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**SILENT HILL**

**Boys Town**

_Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are owned by Konami._

_Pairing: James/Alex_

_Warnings: M rating still remains solid, but this chapter has no real definitions and so no warnings as such for this chapter._

_Authors Notes: -This chapter involves Alex and James' developing friendship. Spoilers might occur._

_Chapter Three_

James had every intention of forgetting the sight of the rather good-looking guy wearing nothing but jeans and running around the neighbourhood. He was attractive, sure, but he was also a man. James was married, to a woman. But he killed her... you don't just kill your wife because you want out of a life you never really wanted. Do you? James worked these thoughts through his mind. He never once cheated on Mary, He loved her, didn't he? _No, I hated her. I wanted her out of the way. _He thought with honesty, he wasn't going to deny to himself much longer. He was clearly unbalanced emotionally to do such a thing just to get out of a relationship. There was something else going on, something more frustrating and damaging to James' phyche.

_Sure. I killed her! But I don't plan on dwelling on it the rest of my life! But- I can't be gay... I'm in my fourties for christs sake! _You think I'd have felt something sooner! James felt like breaking down and hitting mid-life crisis, but no, he didn't have any room in his life for more stress, despite how hot he thought Alex looked when he blushed.

A shower and breakfast helped clear his befuddled thoughs. He had the whole house to himself. He felt lonely without Laura berating him or avoiding him. He had spent an hour going through the bills and paperwork. He looked at the clock. "My God I'm boring." He laughed through a sigh, burying his face in his hands. It was obvious he was trying to keep himself busy. Trying to get his mind of Alex. But it was no use. "Fine. Fine...I'll-I'll talk to him, just talk." He said after some more internal struggle.

James found himself getting dressed again, even though he was already fully dressed. Putting on a fancy black button-down shirt and clean, expensive brand jeans. While he was combing his blonde hair into a part, he shook his head, realising he was acting like a woman, like Laura would often tell him. He was nervous. Shit. Needed to get this over with while he still could. Walking outside, he immediately felt hot, he made a mistake with the shirt with the sun beating down on him, he was already sweating. James walked across the street. The whole neighbourhood looked empty, with kids at school and adults at work and shopping, everyone but James and Alex. It seemed silly that they couldn't be friends. So he made the first move knocking on the same door Alex had vanished behind hours ago.

He was waiting a while, he heard some noise behind the door just when he was about to leave. Alex emerged, his face in the crack of the open door. When he saw who it was, he opened the door fully. _He's dressed, at least...shame_. Thought Ark, blushing slightly when he saw Alex's puzzled face. He must look like some crazy stalker, he thought and stepped up, stumbling over his words slightly. 'Umm, hi... Alex? I'm James, James Sunderland... I was just sitting thinking and was wondering if you'd like to come over... for coffee, or something?' _God that was a lame line! _His face flushed and his eyes looked into Alex's to see what he thought.

To his suprise, Alex didn't slam the door in his face. He looked a little taken aback actually. _Poor Alex_, James thought, _I've put him on the spot_. Alex looked nervous, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down to avoid eye contact and shuffling from foot to foot. And James thought he saw... a shy smile?

'Umm... sure. Why not. Er you mean right now? You live over there right?' James nodded at Alex's questioning. 'Just let me grab my shoes and I'll be right over.' Alex looked flustered, like James had interrupted something. James nodded and walked back into his house. _God he was sweating! _James thought as he was alone back inside his house. _He looked...nervous_? James was too, he didn't know what to say and spouted out the lame coffee line as it was the first thing that came to his mind.

Soon after, a knock came at his door. James, quickly ran over, then hesitating to open it, seeming too eager. He breathed a little and wiped his hands on his jeans. And then opened the door. Alex was there, of course, looking decidedly cooler. He welcomed him in with a casual smile. 'Sorry. I took a quick shower.' Alex said. Yeah. James noticed, his hair was still wet. _He looks sexy... no! Damnit James shut up, stop it._

James was silenced hearing Alex clear his throat. James nodded and offered him a seat at the kitchen table. A large, expensive wood table and chairs set. _Boy, this guy knows how to decorate_. Thought Alex as he leaned back casually. 'Nice place. You live here with your wife man?' Alex heard himself say, he wasn't good at casual conversation, and he just said it. Even though he really didn't care for James' life story or anything. He figured he was single though seeing the place just screamed single. The arrangement of furniture, the lack of any family pictures or feminine touches. Other than a rather strange yellow ribbon tied to the post at the bottom of the stairs. James seemed to look bitter when Alex asked if he was married, he sat across from him and shook his head.

'No... no. She's dead.' James mentally kicked himself,_ he didn't need to know that_. Or then again, maybe he did. Alex nodded. James cocked his head. No meaningless apologies or words of sympathy or endless awkward questions? James was suprised. He had already had a good feeling about the other man from the first time they met, and his simple and frank nature only bolstered that feeling. But James couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Like he knew... something, and didn't require an explaination. This didn't bother James as he was happy for once not to have fake sympathies. Alex was mysterious, he saw this and wondered what he was hiding. They both had secrets. Obviously. Human nature spelled it out that it was impossible for any one person right of mind not to have something they would rather not share. 'What about you? You mentioned your brother?'

'You mean Josh? Sure. I'm looking after him alone. His... our mom and dad... dead.' Alex didn't look like he wanted to elaborate, even though it was aching at the blonde mans mind that if he had to know the other mans secret, then he would get to share his, granted of course, that it was just as disturbing. 'We moved here last week so he could go to the school here. Our grandparents live here, they wanted to take care of Josh now, and I had no where else to go, so they took me in.' Not an unusual thing in itself, family and all. "I'm gonna move the hell out of this suburban nightmare once they get back from their vacation in Florida." Alex didn't seem to like his grandparents much, though James wasn't suprised, Alex looked like the loner type. 'The girl adopted?' Alex asked, suprising James a little, he never said he had a daughter.

'What? How did you kn-' James looked a little confused, he never once told Alex that Laura was adopted, that was personal too much information. James stopped dead in his sentence, his own green eyes meeting brown in an intense gaze.

Alex offered a straight smile, breaking the heavy atmosphere. 'Sorry. Am I wrong? I just figured.' No, this was too precise and odd to be a guess. James, stood, placing his hands firm on the wood table and found himself raising his voice, something he only did when he was through toying around.

'You can't just figure something like that! You knew! So tell me... how did you know?' Alex seemed frightened for a second by James' sudden outburst. For a moment he wondered if he'd overreacted, but James shook that thought off, he'd wasted too much in the past on riddles and buried histories to get such a vague answer to such an exact question. Alex just laughed, and James felt utterly offended, he was being serious and getting laughed at in response?

'Man, chill the hell out.' Alex stopped laughing and James sat quickly, feeling a little embarrassed at his reaction. 'I met Laura.' Again, James looked confused. Alex offered further explaination. 'Two days ago when I took Josh to the store, it looked weird- A kid her age just sat on a wall slinging badass comments left and right to anyone passing... I told her to shut up and stop acting like a brat or I'd talk to her Dad. She said-' Alex stopped for a moment, he was careful about putting together the next words. 'She said; "I don't have a dad."' James' face suddenlt fell, and Alex felt bad. 'Sorry. I should have said earlier. I just didn't know you were the guy looking after her.'

'It-It's fine.' James said, but he did look upset. Not upset- hurt. 'I'm not her Dad.' He said after a short moment of silence, he sighed a laugh and looked up at Alex, reaching over and stroking his wrist so gently. 'Alex... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to act like that. I should get my meds refilled.' He laughed.

Alex laughed and something in him managed to take James' hand in his and stroke it with his thumb. 'Don't worry about it man... I know what you mean.' James, taken by suprise by the warm hand stroking his, he looked up to meet Alex's eyes yet again. He had taken a bottle of pills from his pants pocket and jiggled it. James laughed helplessly. 'So we're both a little crazy it looks like.' James nodded, his face heating up, his stomach churned, he was having feelings for Alex and although he wasn't sure of his own sexuality, it didn't take much to see the differences between friendship and romance. All he knew was that the warmth of Alex's hand in his almost made him weep with joy. So long. It had been so long since he had even the most remote of human contact, he had forgotten how normal it felt. Alex's eyes were soft against his. James' heart jumped a bit, it appeared the silence was no longer awkward, but met with a silent spoken word that seemed to say; _I know_.


	4. Chapter 4

**SILENT HILL**

**Boys Town**

_Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are owned by Konami._

_Pairing: James/Alex_

_Warnings: M rating still remains solid, but this chapter has no real definitions and so no warnings as such for this chapter other than a bit of angst._

_Authors Notes: -This chapter also involves Alex and James' developing friendship. Spoilers might occur._

_Chapter Four_

'I still wanna know something.' Alex said, releasing James' warm hand. The woodpecker on his brain just wouldn't quit. He just had to know. Just to be sure. All he had to do was say the words, and whatever will be will be. There was no real harm in asking right? He already just asked him if Laura was adopted, that was surely an ice-breaker. 'Silent Hill.'

Alex knew... he knew. By James' certainly knowing reaction. He knew. Alex had hoped it wasn't true, but James' face gave it away. His lips tightened and his eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth, looking like he had something to say, but his mouth went dry and he let his tongue slip out to lick his lips. His eyes also left his and looked down at his hands, which were sitting on the table. Alex had taken things too fast, but he wasn't going to let this thing between them, whatever it was, continue with the heavy cloud hovering over them. It had to come out. He was patient now, letting this run it's course naturally.

'How do you know about that?' And there it was. Alex had explained to him the details. The gore and the facts the way he knew it. He never looked up and he never stopped for breath until he was done; brushing over his childhood and Josh's death, to his incarceration and return home, the ghost town and the cult. Everything. He sounded crazy, he knew it, but if he were talking to anyone else he knew he'd be called crazy. But James looked- interested. 'You... How did you know I was there?'

Alex had no honest answer for that question. This time it really was just a feeling. A feeling like a trail that forever followed them. A trail that would never stop following despite the new lives they were trying to live. The surreal touch of a parallel reality created by their own minds that marked them with it's ethereal stain. He couldn't answer all of James' questions, but he made a sure attempt at trying. And that's why James believed him. He believed his crazy story. _Damn he must be twice as messed up. _'Right... I told you mine. You tell me yours.' Alex said with all seriousness.

'What?' Asked James looking puzzled. 'This isn't some kind of story-swap game Alex!' James stood and begun walking around the room, he was pissed off, but not for what he was saying. James was processing thoughts, this took him completely at a disadvantage. Alex was clearly unstable and sharing that story was risky beyond words and James needed time to think this through. He really didn't want to tell him his sad story. It would really kill him to relive Mary's death and how lonely and resentful he had felt during her illness. How cold he had acted in euthanising her against her will. 'No. This isn't how your supposed to find out... I-I don't know if I can tell you, Alex.'

Now, Alex was on his feet and, taken by emotions of having to tell his own, no-less-difficult story, wrapped his arms around James' waist, pulling him close against his body. 'Shh... James, you can tell me...' James was still fidgeting, trying to get away. Alex couldn't stand it anymore. He pressed his rough lips soft against James' smooth warm lips just toshut him up. 'You can tell me.' He whispered again, working his hands up the other mans chest, and one hand stroked up to the side of his face, gently caressing his cheek.

It had taken James a while to work out what was happening but once he did, Alex was kissing him again, warm and with tongue. James didn't want this. He didn't need this. Alex felt his struggling becoming more aggressive. Alex was pushed back against the table, not a strong or particularly violent push, but strong enough to get his message through. Alex felt a sting of pain in his eyes but manned up and didn't show how badly he was upset. 'No... no... We can't do this. I just met you today... this is crazy...crazy. Happening too fast.'

Alex, feeling defensive from having his advances spurred, just nodded. 'Sorry'. He shrugged and tore his eyes away and practically ran out the door, only to walk right into a rather pissed off looking girl. 'Oh, sorry kid.' Alex muttered and went back home unhappy and very damaged. Laura, who he had just walked into just followed him with her eyes, eyebrows raised. She then turned her attention back inside to James, who was pacing restlessly, his hands on his hips. He didn't even seem to know she was stood there staring at him.

'Making friends?' Laura said sarcastically. Though she meant to sound sarcastic, but it came out more broken. From all the times she had purposely tried to annoy James, she had never seen him this worked up. It weirded her right out of bratty comments. For all her grown-up talk, Laura was still just a little girl and didn't know what to do. She scratched the back of her head as she contemplated asking him what was wrong or not. James hadn't even rebuttled her icy comment yet, it didn't seem much use to try to hurt him more. 'I'm going to my room. Homework to do.' She said, stuttering slightly and wandered off, not her usual confident marching.

James couldn't keep still. He still tasted Alex in his mouth and contemplated what he should care about that. He couldn't think. His brain had overloaded, not just from the unexpected kiss. Alex's sudden ouburst about Silent Hill and his experience there. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard! His neighbour. A Silent Hill escapee, just like him. This couldn't be a coincidence. This had to be fate, or something! And James had pushed him away... he felt awful. But he needed some time. He just hoped that Alex would still talk to him. But for now, James settled with splashing his face with cold water, looking at himself in the reflection like he had done those years ago looking for Mary.

'Fuck!' Alex was upset, and showed it through acting like a loud angry child, breaking a glass against a wall and kicking chairs over. 'Your a fuckup! Useless shit!'. Josh wasn't suprised, listening to Alex's self depreciation, he'd seen his brother acting out like this countless times before. He was sat in front of the TV scribbling and drawing on a sheet of paper like he always did. Usually he blocked out the sound of Alex acting like a jerk and this time was no different. And so, Alex satisfied in demonstrating his frustration, charged into his room and buried his face into the pillows, unable to hold back the tears of lonliness any longer.

He wanted to close his eyes forever and wish away the fears he'd ever felt growing up sad and alone. But he couldn't do that. He just let himself shake and sob helplessly, hugging the pillows against himself to try to feel less isolated. This felt familiar. He'd done this countless times in the days of his heartbroken teens. God, he'd almost forgotten how he got through it all back then. But then he realised that he hadn't. He'd lost his mind and had to be segregated. This was no different, he could feel it happening again. He could feel his fathers hateful words freeze his heart once more. All the same.

It was all the same.

He would wake in the morning and put on a mask and go to eat breakfast with his family like nothing ever happened the night before. They'd forget how hurt he was and go on and hurt him more. And more until his frozen heart shattered. Turning him in to the hateful young man he had become. That was in the past. And he learned his lesson. But that didn't stop him from remembering those things and remembering how little he gained compared to how much he had lost.

The doorbell had stopped ringing a while ago, had been replaced with an urgent knocking. Alex was trapped by his own despair. Josh answered the door.

'Hello?' The boy said, looking up wide-eyed at the impatient looking bonde haired man. 'I don't talk to strangers.' He said. James rolled his eyes and sighed.

'I'm tired of kids saying that!' James rubbed his temples, he looked in a hurry. 'Look, is your brother Alex home? I really need to see him right now.' James sounded so determined Josh quite quickly believed him and nodded towards the inside gesturing that he could come inside. Alex was practically in another world, he could have sworn he heard Josh calling him.

In moments he heard feet coming up the stairs and opening the door without knocking. 'James. It's...you.' Alex sounded stunned, he really hadn't expected to see him again tonight. He had stopped crying a while ago, the tears just stopped falling for a while and lethargy set in. He still didn't know what to do. James looked like an angel as he rushed to his side. Beautiful and gentle.

'Shh Alex, no, no... I'm sorry. Look, I-I'll tell you. I'll tell you everything. And we'll get through this together. No matter what.' He whispered softly, his hand clutching Alex's arm with a gentle determination. Their eyes locked, conveying more feelings that words ever could. Alex looked hopeful more than anything, James had, within a few words, managed to lift his fear and lonliness and swept it away. His eyes came closer, he felt his warm breath against his face. His heart begun to melt and his lips parted to meet with James'.

They were kissing, soft and meaningful. James' hand stroked Alex's and together they accepted whatever feelings they had developed for each other with slow, careful movements, and soon enough, James was laid on top of Alex, kissing him. They were making out like a couple of teenagers soon enough with James being in control of the rather fragile Alex who happily let James undress him.

Alex knew... It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

**SILENT HILL**

**Boys Town**

_Disclaimer: Silent Hill and all related characters are owned by Konami._

_Pairing: James/Alex_

_Warnings: M rating for graphic homosexual conduct! :)_

_Authors Notes: -Spoilers might occur. This IS the final chapter. Short- I know, but that was intentional. I only had about a week to do this so took advantage while I could. That's why it may seem fast paced. I also left it as an 'open-ending' for you (the reader) to decide your own desired conclusion._

_Chapter Five_

Alex wanted to know James' story? Well, he told it.

They made love, had sex. Whatever described their relationship the best then they were doing it. Neither man could accurately describe what their relationship was or how it exactly all began. It could have been sheer lonliness. Or even the need to feel like not the only lunatic in a small world any more. Whatever it was, they were not lonely anymore. James kissed Alex's neck, slowly, tracing his lips against the tender flesh there eliciting a contented gasp from the other man. James had never done this before with a man but it didn't take any experience to know the basics, after all, Alex was a man also, and so was more likely to be able to find the points of pleasure in his body from knowing his own body well.

'You killed her?' James told Alex of Mary, and her illness, and everything beyond and in between. Alex didn't appear shocked. That didn't suprise anyone. But when the man mentioned Silent Hill and the mysterious letter, Alex perked up, their stories had undeniable similarities; Both men had killed someone, intentionally or otherwise. Both men were driven to Silent Hill after purging the memories from their minds and begun to remember through the trials posed against them. The truth was discovered and the other half of themselves was returned to them.

James felt like that now, as his mouth clamped against Alex's and when their tongues met, it felt like an awakening; a completion. Like two conjoining parts finally meeting. James knew who he was, finally, and what he wanted. His future would still be uncertain, but for right here and now- He wanted Alex, surely and more than anything.

Maybe James overreacted in killing Mary. Then again maybe he underreacted. If his dorment bisexuality had truly gone for so long unexplored, it would surely have greatly affected his mental condition and so his hate for Mary grew and grew. She was dragging him down. Locking him the cage he wanted secretely to escape and find what was missing. The chances are Alex felt the same. A relationship may not be the culmination of events, but Alex was willing to see if things worked out.

Tongues clashed and explored the reaches of each others mouths, warm, dark and wet. James moaned quietly, just loud enough for only Alex to hear. This private, intimate engagement was only for them to know and feel; they were in their own private world now, one they created together, and unlike Silent Hill, a world they were in control of. Alex was more than content to let James seize control, there was no pressure or male rule of domination to strive to be the Alpha. No. Alex was happy to just be here, and James, was more than happy to explore all the feelings he never felt with a woman.

Alex's life before Silent Hill was just a hazy mass of memories and imaginings and alterations of said memories. The town gave him a key to unlock. To make things clear again, for better or worse. He had experienced every kind of unhappiness and displeasure during his life and he had been given a chance to escape a life he was forced upon unlike other unlucky sufferers of Silent Hill's corrupt world.

The whole world melted away when James' tongue slicked a wet trail over his nipples and chest. An open groan would allow James the satisfaction of knowing the pleasure he was attempting to erupt in Alex was appreciated. By this time he had managed to kick of his shoes and wriggle his jeans off into a pile on the floor at the bottom of the bed. As James initiated the evening by kissing and slipping Alex's t-shirt off, the contact became sexual. And there was no turning back from this brave new world they were both setting foot in.

James had told Alex of how Mary's constant berrating had brought him to hate her. To not only hate her but to also hate himself for feeling this way. He was encompassed in an all-consuming hatred until he saw no other option but to end her life. He felt that just because she was dying that she wouldn't let him be happy or go on with his life because hers was ending. Subconsciously she may have baited him to this point, to hate her, to kill her, to not feel bad and go on living. But he still felt bad. Alex understood this well.

Alex's clothes erection felt James' hot and eager breath hovering just above his briefs. He was painfully hard and with such soft looking lips at a mere fingernails width away, his breathing had become heavy. The foreplay involved James toying with Alex's nipples and navel, tonguing generously and dragging his hands up and down his smooth body, feeling his skin and heartbeat beneath. James looked up at Alex's sex-crazed eyes and his breath coming out hot and heavy. And he could tell; Alex was ready.

'You want me to suck you Alex?' James asked, licking his lips teasingly. Alex could only nod sharply. James loved his face, his face was beautiful in it's own way, almost like a work of art, stubble masking his jawline, brown eyes and eyebrows knitted in his contented pleasure. _Sexy_, James thought, smiling. James was patient in his teasing, breathing purposefully along the length of the shaft. It was leaking. He could smell it. _Ohh god_... He could tease him all night but his own desire could not take it. He wanted Alex's cock in his mouth. Now.

During the course of the night James also told the story of Laura, and how Mary had felt about her and the bond the had developed. He was jealous that Mary had had begun this relationship without his knowledge. Then again he never visited her after a while, it didn't suprise Alex when he told of Laura's hostilities towards him. It seemed to become a reincarnative punishment for him, James had described the similarities between Mary and Laura and Alex met the same conclusion; Laura was not Mary. Laura was just a girl who was looking for a mother.

James slid down Alex's briefs, his erection getting caught and then smacking back against his stomach resulting in a purely sinful sound from Alex's throat. James gripped the hard shaft in one hand, rubbing slow all the way to the base and back up, squeezing the head. It was hard in his hand. Squeezing and stroking Alex's symbol of manhood. His mouth watered. He never thought he'd be like this, overcome with such hunger; he engulfed the head of Alex's stiff cock in his velvet lips. Alex moaned out, craning his neck to look down. Their eyes met, James wanted Alex to see him do this.

When James came to tell Alex about Eddie and Angela; two other doomed souls set to wander Silent Hill alone. He hesitated, their stories merely grazed him as obstacles in his path. Their purgatories had no involvement with him or Mary. He did, however tell Alex of his forced killing of Eddie during Eddies complete psychotic breakdown in to the realms of homicidal mania- He had no choice but to kill him, Alex had no questions, after all, he had been forced to kill those who threatened his life, in this they also found familiar ground. With Angela however, there was nothing he could say to stop her from ending her own life; she had fallen hard into self-hatred and condemnation of herself for something she was not at fault for. Her father molested her, her mother, being the kind sould she was, ignored the crime and said Angela deserved what she got- and she came to believe it. And with James' intervention, she at least found peace within the flame.

'Ohh fuck James... you look fuckin' hot like this.' Alex grunted out in a gutteral almost animal-like whimper. James was sucking him, down to the back of his throat, his head was bobbing, lips stretched to accomadate the girth of his member. Alex placed an encouraging hand to the back of James' head, stroking and toying with his blonde locks. Saliva slicked his shaft wet and shiny as James went down on him, his eyes glazed over in a haze of lust. Pre-come was leaking in the back of his throat. Alex wanted to fuck James' mouth, make him seem unwilling, but watching James, it was more than enough to make him climax. But not yet. Though he was close, so close. He wanted to make this last... just long enough to see James lose control. James had not done this before, it was clear, but he was doing a hell of a job. Truthfully, Alex was a virgin, with man or woman, his social isolation hadn't led him to desire anything other than his own hand to get himself off, but this was different- hotter. James had picked up pace, sliding up and down, opening and closing his throat muscles to take more. 'James... Oh, James... yeah, oh, oh god! Oh, fuck... Can't take-Can't take any more... Ah! Ah! Yeah! Yeaah Ohh fuck James! Yeah! Yeah! Mmm!' Finally, Alex came, loud and heavy. James was nose deep in Alex's pubic hair and was alerted by the gasping urgent grunts of pure pleasue and splashes of hot wetness hitting the back of his throat. The muscles in his throat couldn't do anything but swallow. It was hot. Tasted salty. But good, so good. He swallowed the ropes of come as they shot out in hot volleys, not letting a drop go to waste. Alex watched as he was coming down off his orasmic high, his cock, throat-deep in James' mouth, he wondered if this was what he was missing all those years self-pleasuring. Looking into James' eyes, he knew the answer was yes.

James sat up, wiping his mouth of saliva. He had just given oral sex to a man... and it felt fantastic. He was grinning like crazy and Alex too shared in his good mood, pulling him down and kissing him slow and deep, tasting himself strongly in his partners mouth. He felt James' body pressed close against him. Warm and just plain cuddly, but Alex wasn't satisfied yet. 'Fuck me.' He whispered into James' ear, licking at his jawline as he did.

'A-are you sure? I want to but-' James stuttered, it was clear he was lovestruck and was more than happy to suck Alex off without needing anything in return. Alex rolled his eyes and reached a hand between them, gripping James' hard cock through his jeans, rubbing it roughly. 'I said fuck me. Want you in me man'.

James nodded, breathing heavy after his breathing through his nose for the last half-hour of sucking. 'Okay.' He whispered, kissing Alex once more while opening his jeans and pulling off his own shirt. While James was a good 15 years older than him, he still looked great and had no objections about losing his virginity to an older man in the slightest. 'Tell me if I hurt you... please.' He said softly once he was naked. He held Alex's face in his hands and kissed him gently on the lips. Alex felt his own heart thawed, James' sensitivity was more than enough to let him fall for him. But now Alex had one thing on his mind, he grinned widely and threw his arms around him, and fell on his back, pressing his knees upto his chest, feet planted on James shoulders. He wanted him inside him and nothing was going to delay it any more.

In fear of scaring Alex off, James had later told Alex of his need of punishment. For killing Mary and his subconscious denial. He had created Maria; born from a wish, he would witness her death over and over as a form of punishment for what he had done. It was horrible. eing unable to stop her death. Until he realised; He didn't need her to punish him anymore. He discovered the truth. He hated Mary and wanted her out of the way so he could go on with his life. He had made peace with himself in defeating those demons and had left Silent Hill with Laura, learning everything he had to discover about himself... Or so he thought.

Alex bit his lower lip as James pushed into him. He wasn't too big, but this would prove a true labour of love. He wanted him deep inside so badly. He was so eager he simply spat into his hand hand rubbed his entrance to lubricate for the coming invasion. Alex became impatient with James' slow paced pushing and sliding his cock against his hole. It felt good judging by James' pleasured moaning, but he was so ready and begun rocking back and forth, grunting. 'Get in me... now!' Alex had become shameless in his need to be fucked, while James was the tender and gentle lover, Alex had been driven to breaking point by his ceaseless teasing and touching. Once the head of James' member slid passed the ring of muscle, Alex let out a slow, relieved groan. This is what he wanted. James was sweating, he didn't want to hurt Alex, he couldn't bare to see him in pain, but Alex had his own ideas, pressing down to press against James, Alex forced James' cock up inside him, slow, as it was tight and gave heavy pressure. But Alex persevered and through much trial and little pain; they had done it. Both men had to pause, breathing heavy in their interval to feel each other. James, inside Alex. Alex, James inside'. Through both of their minds this was more than just sex. And through both of their hearts, they knew they were making love.

And from then on, it was easy; James pulled back and thrust back in, hard, just the way Alex wanted it, earning a grunt of pleasure from the man on his back. They were fucking now, really fucking, hard, and hot with pleanty of noise and movement. It wasn't fluid, but it came with such purpose, each man knowing what they wanted and how to take it. The sounds of skin against skin, the moans, the sweat, the smells... it all became too much. Alex grabbed his own shaft and began jacking off hard and fast as he helpless cries came forth, a spill of fluids spilling hard over his abdomen.

'Alex! Oh Alex!' James came inside Alex. His orgasmic moans filled the room. The sight of the other man coming had driven him to the edge. He filled Alex deep, shot after shot flowed and he was finding it hard to control his composure, he was practically in tears in felt so good, each eruption of come came forth a new sound from Alex, appreciating this new mark of love.

They had no more left in them. It is then, after the throes of passion that James begun to discuss Silent Hill at depth. And Alex would listen. They had experienced both pysical pleasure and emotional love within a day of meeting each other. The events that led to Silent Hill occured within instant impulsive actions they realised. But now, as James kissed Alex goodnight, they fell into each others arms. Silent Hill was over, they were free to choose their own lives; And they chose each other.

-The End-


End file.
